My Endless Love
by OolongMilkTea
Summary: A story where Miles shows up at Phoenix's apartment admitting that he is still in love with him after the break up. Taken place after Kristoph was convicted the second time Yaoi P x M


**Taken place after Apollo Justice and this story is a oneshot about how Miles fell in love with Phoenix AGAIN. Emphasis on 'again' because in my world they have fallen in love but fall out because of the 7 year gap of not seeing each other and Phoenix was disbarred.**

**I apologize if there is some spelling an grammar error D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice**

It was a few months after Apollo got Kristoph and everything turned out differently. Phoenix retook his exam which got his badge back and started working on cases again. It felt good having his old job back, not having to play the piano of basically the same song every time. Phoenix started earning a lot more money than he earned at the Borscht Bowl which was a benefit to his family (him and Trucy). After walking Trucy back from school Phoenix had unexpected visitor, a VERY unexpected visitor at his home. Phoenix froze on the spot as he locked eyes with the visitor while Trucy went straight to her room not wanting to bother her daddy's business.

"W-what are you doing here Miles?" Phoenix asked with a shaky voice. Edgeworth seemed to have frozen on spot but seemed to gain a little bit of his composer back.

"I suppose you have forgotten that I have possession of the replica of your original house key Wright" said Miles smoothly. Phoenix winced as he used his last name.

"Well…it has been seven years since I last saw you" stated Phoenix. "Seven years ago was the last of everything…" he muttered silently. Phoenix avoided Miles's gaze since he didn't want to show the sadness in his eyes. Miles kept looking at Phoenix's face grimly.

"I-I I'm moving back to LA" Miles stated boldly.

"Why?"

"Because I think that Germany is not the best place for me to prosecute…I need to overcome my fears and problems some day and I wish for it to be soon" explained Miles.

"That's sound reasonable but…you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here…like in my house?" Phoenix asked again.

"I thought you were the first one to deserve to know seeing as we were acquaintances since we were young"

"Miles…we were friends and later we were more than that"

"Please don't bring it up....it is not what I have come here to discuss"

"I'm part of the reason why you wanted to come back right!" Phoenix started raising his voice. He didn't know where the sudden anger came from but it was just there. Miles was used to voices rising because of court arguments but when it came to Phoenix's voice Miles felt completely scared.

"You don't know anything!" Miles started raising his voice as well.

"I don't see why you even bother to come back" Phoenix said cruelly. Miles flinched at the cold tone. "When we were together you never showed any emotion whatsoever…I'm always the one expressing my emotions but you never did because you are a fucking robot! Why did you even accept my feelings? Yes I was desperate but you didn't have to dig the knife further! I knew that our relationship back then was one sided but I never said anything you why? Because I loved you! I fucking loved you and you never said a word." Phoenix yelled. Miles was shocked.

"S-s-so what? I upset you?" Miles yelled back. Phoenix gave him the coldest look and shook his head.

"You're not worthy enough to upset me" Phoenix stated coldly. "I'd appreciate it that you get out of here right now and never speak to me again. I'm not going to waste my time waiting for something that doesn't exist. Get out" ordered Phoenix. Miles was extremely shocked at what Phoenix had said to him. Tears started rolling down Miles's cheek as his feet felt completely glued to the ground.

"You're right about everything but what you were waiting for does exist…it just wasn't developed yet…I'll leave it at that…goodbye…Phoenix" with that Miles left driving back home with tears. Phoenix felt kind of bad making Miles cry but he had finally let out all of the anger he suppressed for quite a long time. It felt good but seeing Miles cry was quite sad. Phoenix got ready for bed and Trucy was already asleep. Phoenix laid in his bed thinking about the previous minutes that happened just recently between him and Miles. The next morning he woke up feeling down. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he had hurt Miles. He tried to shrug off the thought but it stayed there the whole day.

Phoenix couldn't stop thinking until he decided to apologize for his yelling and few other things. He finally expressed all of his anger that kept in for a long time now and it was already out. He wasn't taking it back but he did want to talk to Edgeworth and leave on neutral terms rather than a very bad one. When Phoenix came home he just stared at his phone. He wasn't sure whether to call Edgeworth or not. It was definitely better than just showing up at his place if Edgeworth still even owned that property. It wasn't long until Phoenix decided to call Miles.

_**Ring Ring**_

"H-hello Ph-phoenix?" sobbed Miles. Phoenix instantly felt bad about what he said to his ex-boyfriend. It was obvious that Miles was extremely hurt by Phoenix's words and still hasn't gotten over it yet. They were quite powerful.

"It's best if we discuss this at your place or somewhere rather than on the phone so I was thinking if you could choose a place for us to meet up" Phoenix said calmly.

"Y-yeah th-that wi-ill b-be fine…uhm maybe a-at my p-place?" sobbed Miles. After Phoenix received the address he made his way over as soon as possible while he dropped Trucy over to Apollo's apartment. Trucy decide to sleepover. Fortunately for Phoenix, he can now talk to Miles as long as he wants since he had the whole night free. Phoenix arrived at Miles's place and rang the door bell. In a matter of seconds Miles opened the door. He was in his pajamas which were an oversized shirt that used to belong to him and normal sleeping leggings. Phoenix was surprised at how Miles still kept his oversized shirt that he forgotten about over the last seven years. It had to mean something if it survived this long.

"Hi" greeted Phoenix simply. Miles waved at him and gestured him to come inside. One both men settled on the couch Miles had finally stopped sobbing and wiped his remaining tears. Phoenix sat there quietly until Miles was ready to talk.

"So what did you want to discuss about?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to raise my voice suddenly and made you really upset" confessed Phoenix.

"It's fine…I deserved it anyway…you definitely deserved someone better than me to return your feelings" Miles said. "You know…it's not that I didn't love you all of those years…" he muttered. Phoenix looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Miles looked down.

"You said that you're not going to waste your time waiting for something that didn't exist but it does exist…I was just prideful and I was being foolish by not accepting my feelings" confessed Miles. Tears started building up again his eyes. "I wanted to say I loved you but I couldn't bring myself to do it" he mumbled.

"I gave you my heart and you broke it. You never contacted me after your last visit, after I got disbarred not until seven years you had guts to show your face again" Phoenix's voice was rising again but not as much as the night before.

"I know…I know…I'm not worth it…it was just a wonderful feeling being loved by someone but I took advantage of it and pushed away the fact that you deserved to be loved as well…and when I left…I thought I wasn't meant for you…I was in denial and I didn't really know my feelings back then either…" Miles's voice faded off. Phoenix looked at him as tears fell down Miles's cheeks. "I just…don't know anymore…" Miles started sobbing again. He looked distress and needed a lot of comfort. "I know I'm not making any sense…but…I just want you to be with me again…I hate being alone…that's all I ever felt this whole time" he sobbed. Phoenix cupped Miles's wet cheek in his palm and used his other hand to tilt his head up. Miles looked through his tears and into Phoenix's eyes while he did the same. Phoenix leaned forward and kissed Miles softly. He continued it repeatedly. Miles wrapped his arms around Phoenix's neck and pulled him closer desperately. They moved up the stairs and into Miles's bedroom so they could make love. Just before Phoenix was going to enter Miles he looked at him with the love he still had from all of those years. He caressed Miles's cheek, it was baby soft. Miles's hands traced Phoenix's back.

"Phoenix" Miles breathed. "I love you" he confessed. They kissed passionately and made love once that whole night. After their love making they lied in bed on top of each other. Miles kept staring into Phoenix's eyes while caressing his cheek. "Did you mean it? When you said that I wasn't worthy enough to upset you?" Miles asked shakily. Phoenix looked at him and shook his head. "Do you still love me? After seven years?" he asked. Phoenix nodded. "I still love you…" confessed Miles. He hated feeling so weak but yet he loved being weak around Phoenix. He loved being taken care of by his loved one, it was the only time he would ever taken off his prideful mask and show his real identity. Phoenix looked in to Miles's eyes and saw the vulnerable person who was terrified of earthquakes who needed someone to comfort him. He still remembered when Miles had let a suspect run away because an earthquake occurred that sent him into fright. Phoenix held Miles tighter to his chest hoping that the heartache he caused to Miles would go away. Miles started crying softly into Phoenix's chest as longed for those familiar comforting arms wrapped around him again.

In the morning Miles woke up to see no one beside him. He felt as if he were in complete sadness and buried his face into his pillow as he started whimpering. He didn't know what made him cry so easily but he assumed it was because he saw his ex-lover again that he loved dearly. He rose from the pillow wrapped his bed sheet around his chest feeling ashamed walking around naked exposing all of his love bites. He went to closet and bent down and moved a few shoe boxes that were covering a silver safe. He pressed in the code and opened the safe and reached out to pull out a small beautiful black box with a gold rim around the edges. He opened it and there is ring placed softly between the pillows holding it in place. He took the ring and placed it through his left ring finger. He kissed and wrapped his right hand around his left cherishing the ring as if it were going to disappear any moment.

He went back to his bed and lay back down on the soft plush pillows. He curled up cradling himself thinking about how stupid he was in thinking that Phoenix still loved through all these years. He stayed in that position for a while until he smelled the smell of food cooking from down stairs. Miles raised his head and until he sat upright. He went down stairs to see who was cooking and he found a person with his back facing to him. The person turned around to reveal Phoenix's face. Miles stood there shocked as Phoenix placed the newly cooked food onto the table. Phoenix was properly dressed. He was still in his boxers and his hair wasn't gelled into place. He came over to Miles and placed his hands on Miles's waist. He kissed him. Miles was still shock.

"Good morning honey" he greeted. Miles looked at him in disbelief that he was still here. "How was your sleep?" he asked softly.

"I-it was a-alright…what are you still doing here?" Miles asked shakily. Phoenix smiled at him.

"Did you think that I was going to leave you? I'm not the type of person to have sex with one and leave the next day" he replied smoothly. Miles snapped out of his shock and looked really vulnerable.

"I-I assumed…that…you thought last night was a mistake" Miles muttered. Phoenix looked concerned and decided to hug Miles tightly.

"I would never…after all those years you should know by now that I still love you" he whispered. Miles wrapped his arms around Phoenix his bed sheet slowly slipping off him. He quickly pulled it back up just in time as Phoenix had let him go. "C'mon let's have some breakfast" he offered. They both sat and ate their food while chatting occasionally. Both men socialized again reliving their old life. They both reached out and held hands on the tables. Phoenix felt the ring on Miles's left hand. "I still can't believe after all these years…you still have it" Phoenix whispered. Miles closed on top of Phoenix's hand and leaned in to initiate a kiss. Phoenix deepened the kiss more than Miles had hoped. They shared a few kisses until Phoenix decided to break it. Miles whimpered at the loss of contact and was beginning to like the closeness of his past lover. Phoenix stood up, Miles looked up to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Phoenix said nothing and made his way over to Miles and gestured his hand for Miles to take. Miles accepted and was assisted to stand up. He didn't really enjoy being treated like a lady by a gentleman. For a second he actually thought that Phoenix changed but from last night there was little chance that anything changed in the last seven years. "Thank you" Phoenix just smiled and kissed his hand. Miles blushed and clutched the sheets he was still using to cover himself.

"Come love…" Phoenix said. They made way upstairs and onto the bed. Phoenix stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed joining Miles in the pile of plush pillows and white soft sheets. They lay next to each other gazing into each other's eyes in love.

"Phoenix…" Miles called softly.

"Yes Miles" He replied.

"Do…do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you…still…you know…love me?" Miles asked awkwardly. Phoenix's eyes didn't change showing he wasn't shocked by the question like most people. He looked at Miles with a straight face and told him the truth.

"No…I don't love you…I'm in love with you" Phoenix confessed.

"Same thing" Miles retorted. Phoenix chuckled and smiled. Miles loved his smile it's so contagious. The corners of his mouth started twitching upwards. Phoenix leaned in to kiss him and snuggled his nose into Miles cheek which made him giggle. "Phoenix…stop it…" He giggled. Phoenix started kissing his cheek and went AWOL shortly after. This caused Miles to giggle even more and wrap his arms around Phoenix pulling him closer. Phoenix tried tickling Miles but failed miserably when he got no reaction. He decided to attack Miles' neck which definitely got a reaction from Miles. Miles pushed Phoenix head upwards to meet his eyes and kissed him softly. "Say you love me" Miles demanded gently.

"I love you Miles Edgeworth" Phoenix confessed softly. He kissed Miles and deepened it more and more each kiss. Miles responded by kissing back with as much love as he possibly deliver. He broke this kiss for air and placed both of his hands in Phoenix's non-gelled hair. His locks were soft and nearly buried Miles' hands completely.

"I love you too Phoenix Wright…so so much" Miles whispered helplessly. Phoenix placed a hand behind Miles head and buried him into his neck. Miles changed his grip and wrapped his arms around Phoenix's neck pulling himself closer to his lover's warmth. After clinging onto each other for a while they decided to catch up and talked more about how Phoenix could give up so easily.

"Why did you give up?" Miles asked curiously.

"I don't know…at the time I lost the will of being a lawyer until I decided I wanted to retake the exam but never got around to it" Phoenix replied honestly.

"Why?"

"Probably because I had a daughter to take care of"

"What!" Miles gasped in disbelief.

"She's adopted don't worry (Miles relaxed) and she was my client's daughter but he passed away so I decided to take care of her" Phoenix smiled.

"I see that you still can't resist saving people even when you're out of the practice of law"

"Well I wouldn't know where she would go I had to" pleaded Phoenix.

"I guess you were just looking out for her and it was the right thing to do anyway" Miles smiled reassuringly. Phoenix returned the smile.

"Thanks" Phoenix replied. Miles smiled back.

"No problem" he said. Phoenix sighed.

"Hey Miles…uhm…do you want…to continue…our…relationship?" Phoenix asked awkwardly. Miles lifted his head up slightly to get a better look at Phoenix. He had his eyes locked completely looking serious.

"There are parts of me who would like to start fresh and there are parts that would like to come back to where we left off but uhm…what do you want?" Miles asked back. Phoenix raised his head so they're on the same level and kissed Miles chastely.

"Normally I would whatever you want but…I think we should start fresh" he replied. "If that's all right with you?" he asked. Miles smiled and kissed him again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he chuckled. Phoenix smiled and wrapped his arms around Miles and started kissing him. Perhaps making out a little bit which definitely turned into morning sex, the two didn't really care. They made love slowly and lovingly clinging on to each other as if the other were to run away. It seemed to feel better for not having to do it for a while, seven years to be exact.

"Aaaahhh Phoenix….oooh…ohh..uhh yeah….a little harder….oh god" moaned Miles. He placed on top of Phoenix's member and Phoenix was lying down below thrusting upwards. Miles bucked his hip so their hips could meet at each thrust.

"Oh god…Miles…you're so tight" Phoenix groaned. Miles moaned louder as Phoenix thrust faster and harder. It wasn't rough sex like they have whenever they're **really **in the mood but it was in between. They frequently changed positions so Phoenix could bury his shaft further in Miles' entrance. They kissed furiously sloppily meshing their lips together, they panted and the room smelled of sex and sweat. Miles was now underneath Phoenix spreading his legs as his lover thrust in him, pounding into him like a hammer, making sounds as their hips banged together.

"Oooohhh uhhh Phoenix aaahhh harder uhh faster haaahhhh deeper oooh…. Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god faster!" Miles moaned louder and louder until Phoenix kissed him deeply. They kept their lips locked as they rocked harder and faster than ever. The whole intercourse started slow until they decided it felt way too good to go slow and quickened the pace.

"Ughhh Miles…you're so…tight…after all…these…years…ohh" Phoenix groaned as he is nearing his climax.

"Aaaahhh it's because oohh uhhhh I haven't had sex aaah since we uhh aaaahhhh broke up aaaahhhh uhhhh oohhh so good aaahhh" moaned Miles. Phoenix looked slightly surprised.

"Really? You never (pant) had sex (pant) with anyone (pant) all these (pant) years?" Phoenix panted. Miles nodded and moaned again in ecstasy. "Aww I'm sooo touched" he panted with a smile. Miles smiled back while wrapping his arms around Phoenix's back pulling him closer. Phoenix dropped down so he was chest to chest with Miles so he could get a closer look on Miles' face. He caressed his baby soft cheek and started kissing his neck. Miles moaned loudly, Phoenix grinned as he was kissing and sucking Miles' neck, he knew it was Miles' weakness and it made him come faster.

"Ooohhhh nooooo Phoenix don't ahhhh you what aah happens aahhhh" moaned Miles. Phoenix kept thrusting keeping a regular pace.

"Good…I wanna see your face when you come" Phoenix smirked.

"Uuuhh you're sooo aahhh cruel uhhh" Miles moaned. Phoenix smirked again and gave Miles chaste kisses. They both moaned loudly as their climaxes were growing near. Phoenix grasped Miles' ass cheeks which made Miles gasp before Phoenix shot his load into Miles' hole. It was a lot since they only did it once last night, Miles' hole was overflowing with Phoenix's semen. They both collapsed on top of each other in exhaustion panting for air.

"Oh that was soooo good" panted Phoenix. Miles smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad it felt good" he replied. He kissed Phoenix chastely and lied down to rest. Phoenix stood up to grab a damp cloth and a dry towel to clean Miles and himself off. After cleaning themselves off a bit they lied down next to each other gazing into each other's eyes just like they were before they made love. Then Miles suddenly started giggling.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"We just had sex and we agreed to start new" he giggled. Phoenix joined him and starting chuckling.

"That is so true" he said.

"Okay let's start fresh….now"

"Hello my name's Phoenix Wright ex-ace attorney and I just had sex with you"

"No…not like that I mean by starting fresh by not remembering any of the things we did in our 'past' relationship"

"But I don't want to forget"

"Why?" Miles asked curiously.

"Because those were the best moments of my life" Phoenix replied.

"Ohhh Phoenix…why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Miles asked. Phoenix shrugged.

"Well you seemed to be leaning more to the 'starting fresh' side than 'continuing where we were before' side…so I just thought I'll go with starting new" Phoenix said softly. Miles kissed him deeply.

"To tell you the truth…I want to continue where we left off…" Miles murmured into Phoenix's lips.

"Great that makes the two of us"

"Shut up and just kiss me" Miles commanded. Both men haven't broken the lip lock and they wanted to keep it like that for a bit. Once the broke apart they snuggled into each other. After a while they decided to take a shower and get dressed. They showered together kissing under the water the whole time. Once they finished cleaning themselves still dripping wet they stumbled into the bed again kissing like there was no tomorrow. They were so happy that they were together again, it completed their lives.

"You know...sometimes I wonder…why did we break up?" Phoenix asked rhetorically. Miles caressed Phoenix's hair and made a small thinking face.

"I don't know…but I remember how we broke up" Miles replied sadly.

_Flashback_

"Where are you going?" Phoenix asked. Miles clutched his travel bag. "Why did you pack your stuff?" he asked again.

"I'm leaving for Germany" he replied. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"And you were going to leave without telling me?" he asked in disbelief. Miles looked down in shame.

"I had no choice I can't stay here" Miles said.

"What do you mean you can't stay here?!" Phoenix started raising his voice. "You said you were staying? What happened to that?" he yelled.

"I changed my mind" Miles replied starting to raise his voice too. "Look Wright…" Miles thought he should use his trump card. "I don't feeling anything between us anymore…" he said shakily. It wasn't true but he had to, he couldn't live with himself hurting Phoenix every day.

"What? We made love yesterday? Today! What happened?" Phoenix walked towards Miles and clutched onto his shoulders. "We can work it out you don't have to leave" he pleaded. Miles shook his head.

"Yes I do! Wright I do not have time for this my plane leaves soon" Miles argued. Deep down he was hurting really bad inside, he couldn't stand leaving Phoenix but it was better now than later.

"But what about this?" Phoenix asked while lifting up Miles left hand revealing an engagement ring. "I asked you and you said why are leaving?" he pleaded. "Please Miles we can work this out you don't have to leave…please…please don't leave me" Phoenix pleaded desperately. Miles looked at him sadly and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to refuse Phoenix any longer because he had this heart-wrenching feeling inside him right at that moment. Miles lifted his left hand pulled out the ring in front of Phoenix and placed it in his pocket without Phoenix noticing.

"I don't love you anymore Phoenix Wright…now if you'd excuse me I have a plane to catch" Miles said firmly. He made his way to the door until a hand grabbed his.

"Why?" Phoenix asked firmly. "You may not love me anymore but I deserve an explanation" he said.

"Why. You want to know why. I don't need saving all the time when I'm here. I don't need you to comfort me when there's an earthquake I don't need you to save me from being imprisoned I don't need you at all" Miles replied firmly. Inside he actually needed for Phoenix to save him and needed him to love him. "Just leave me alone and we can forget that we ever met each other" he said.

"You saved me once and I returned the favor!" Phoenix yelled. He was starting to get angry as Miles tried to push him away every time. "I tried to save you but afterwards you kept running away…just like what you're doing now" he yelled. Miles flinched. "You're a coward Edgeworth you can't come over your own fear and it will stay there forever" Phoenix yelled furiously. Miles was terrified. "You're going to leave just like the other times aren't you? I suggest you leave permanently. You know what…maybe it's good that you don't love me anymore. Not that you ever did since you never told me that you love me. Maybe this time I will grow to not love you as well…at least I know now that I never knew a Miles Edgeworth" and that was Phoenix's final words before he left 'permanently'.

_End of flashback_

Miles stared into Phoenix's eyes sadly as he remembered Phoenix's words. Phoenix seemed to remember as well and hugged Miles tightly.

"I'm so sorry I said that…I was upset" Phoenix apologized. Miles shook his head.

"No it's fine what you said was right but…I was never supposed to come back. But I did because I was still deeply and madly and hopelessly in love with you" Miles confessed while caressing Phoenix's smooth handsome face. "I just wanted to save you from being hurt if I left you at the altar" Miles sniffed. Tears were coming down slowly on his cheeks, Phoenix wiped them away kissing Miles' cheek. "But as soon as I left I regretted everything…I wanted to get married to you and if I didn't leave we could be married already and…and…" Miles trailed off. Phoenix kept wiping his tears as Miles sobbed helplessly. "I made a horrible mistake…" he sobbed. Phoenix held him tighter.

"It's not too late…" Phoenix said. Miles looked up through his tears and sniffed. "We can still get married…I mean we're sure that we love each other so why not" he suggested.

"You still would like to marry me? But Phoenix I-I-" Miles stuttered. Phoenix stopped him by place his finger on his lips.

"Will you Miles Edgeworth marry me?" Phoenix asked. Miles cried harder and kissed Phoenix hard and deep. He placed his hands on both sides of Phoenix's face and pulled him closer. As they broke apart Miles looked into Phoenix's eyes lovingly.

"You don't have to ask twice" Miles said lovingly. They shared another kiss and held onto each other tightly. The ring on Miles' finger gleamed as the setting sun shines through the window.

_P x M forever_

_**The end**_


End file.
